Big Civil War
The Big Civil War is a War that started on January 2007 and continue happening. Beginning The War started when a big Group of Non Members made a protest in the Town. They said that Members were ugly, and silly.They said that they didnt have the same benefits as Members too. Members were angry and atacked with Snowballs. The first battle started.(Named The First Big War).Members win the first Battle.Then on February, 1, 2007 the Non Members attacked the Members with Snowball Arms. Non Members win the battle.Members captured the Town and made it his Base in February 3, 2007.Non Members used The Cave as a base. Best Soldiers of the First Big War: Members: GoopBen Monamanchita Dinamita97 Dinamita99 Colorin4321 The Cave War Members invented the Snowball arms and went to the Cave to quit the Non Members of their base.Non Members resisted but at the end, Members winned.Non Members used a Snowball Tank to quit the members of their Base. Non Members winned but Members captured a Tank. Members upgraded the Tank and create New Vehicles. Rebeld Penguins Rebeld Penguins are a group of Penguins that formed after The Cave War.They dont want to be Members or No Members. They want to rule Club Penguin.They built the ProtoBot 7000 ( An upgraded version of the ProtoBot).Rebeld Penguins Base is the Iceberg. Air Secret Battles After two days of the Cave War,The two groups created Planes that can shot snowballs.There was a secret air battle in The North Pole.Non Members won. After their victory, The rebelds atacked the Non Members Base: The Cave.Rebelds conquered the Cave. First Battle of the Iceberg Non Members wanted revenge to the Rebelds so they sent an invasion to the Rebelds Base, The Iceberg.Rebelds won another time. Non Members were defeated.This happened on March 25, 2007. Peace Time 23, May, 2007 After months of War, Members wanted peace so they said the Non Members that Peace might be the best option. Non Members acepted the peace offert, but on September 20, 2007 the Non Members attacked Members again. Members in response to this, sent an Invasion Team that defeated Non Members.Members captured the Cave. The Surprise Battle 12, October,2007 Rebelds launch an attack to a Member invasion Team.Rebelds won.Then Rebelds went to the Mountain to capture another Member base. They won and captured the base. The New Year of War 1,Jan,2008 New Year started and the War continued. The Rebelds were winning. Second Battle of the Iceberg Members were trying to create Snowball Bombs, with the Help Of Gary, Members built the first Snowball bomb. They launched it to Iceberg. This tip the Iceberg and defeated temporall the Rebelds.This happened on 26, October, 2008 Naval Big battle After the tip of the Iceberg, the teams created ships and naval battles started. At first Members were winning this battles but after the Non Members upgraded their ships they started to defeat members.In December 22,2008 the biggest Naval battle started. It ended with the defeat of the Non Members. Second Year After 2 years of years, the Members were winning. Battle of the air On 28 January,2008.A big Member Plane knowed as the Iceberg Ship was aborded and destroyesd by Non Members.This was a big hit to Members. Non Members started to make this tactic to another Members Ships as the Red,Golden and Green Puffles Ships but they only destroyed the Red Puffle Ship. Second War of the Cave With Snow Balls arms, Snowball Tank and Planes, the Members made a surprise attack to the Cave. They won and captured the Base. Defeat of No Members On February,3,2008 the Members were preparing the Final Team to defeat Non Members Forever but the Rebelds attacked Members by Surprise. The Rebelds destroyed the Cave and won against Members.This would be the end of the War if the Rebelds didnt were on the War. Members Time From March 25 2008 to 12 May 2008, the Members won all battles but after the Non Members got some Member technology, the continued normally. APF Intervention The Advanced Penguin Force was created by members. It replaced EPf and was more advanced in technollogy.